Lágrima Congelada
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: El Espeluznante Fred se encuentra en un hospital mental, en donde un día recibe una carta de su antiguo amor, pronto, viejas y nuevas emociones se juntaran en él, haciéndole saber que debería cambiar al respecto. ¿Lo logrará?. Saludos para AkumuHoshi y Shadowkitty Moon1999. Clasificación "K ".
1. Chapter 1

**Una pequeña historia sobre el Espeluznante Fred y su salida del manicomio, tras recibir el alta, el sobrino de Muriel parte para buscar a su novia Barbara, a quien no ve desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero los viejos vicios y la obsesión por cortar el cabello de la gente, llevan a Fred a una encrucijada: ¿Volver al vicio o estar con la persona que siempre amó?. No soy dueño de Coraje El Perro Cobarde, éste pertenece a John R. Dilworth y a Cartoon Network.**

* * *

 **P.O.V. de Fred:** \- " _Allí, Mi Querido Lector, allí me encontraba, tendido en aquella sala de observaciones, siendo el objeto de interés de esos doctores y psicólogos, todos analizando mi mente, buscando respuestas al por qué, cuándo y quién era yo. No me considero un caso perdido, simplemente soy alguien que "se desvió un poquito", jeje, pero lo admito...He sido un poco...travieso...en lo que he hecho a la gente. Pero, ¡cómo dejar el cabello! Esa fuente de belleza que hace que mi piel se erice de la emoción, que mi sangre aumente su velocidad en mis venas y que mi corazón palpite cuando lo veo y lo siento entre las yemas de mis dedos_. _Es como estar en el Paraíso y así era yo: El Espeluznante Fred"_ Dije para mis adentros, mientras que la camilla en donde estaba puesto se elevaba un poco y me ponía ante la vista del vidrio donde los grandes expertos en psicología y enfermedades de la mente me examinaban y tomaban nota, yo simplemente sonreía, no me importaba si iba a estar allí para toda la vida, yo simplemente sonreía, aunque no estuviera en la vereda de verdad, yo lo hacía y ellos simplemente mostraban esos gestos y caras de que yo no estaba listo para ser reinstalado en la sociedad. Simplemente me decían que yo era una amenaza para ellos y para la gente.

\- Las pruebas ya han finalizado, friki y no saldrás de aquí, volverás a tu celda y ni se te ocurra hacer alguna locura o pasarás la noche en el cuarto solitario. Me advirtió el Jefe del Hospital, nunca le caí bien, se ve que ya me conocía y todos los dolores de cabeza que le causé, jejeje, en especial cuando le corté el pelo a mis dos compañeros de celda, jaja, sí, ahí nací de vuelta como el Ave Fénix, sintiendo de vuelta mi obsesión recorrer mi cuerpo: Simplemente había tomado unas tijeras que se le había caído a una de las enfermeras, las cuales eran para rebajar las uñas de las manos y los pies, así de simple lo hice y a la noche, comencé con mi "proyecto". Tenían que ver sus caras cuando se despertaron al día siguiente para la inspección, ellos gritando y los guardias de Seguridad venían para verlos. Bueno, era obvio que había sido yo, me tomaron del cuello del chaleco de fuerza y estuve más de una semana en el cuarto solitario, pero la pase bien, ahí solo y sin nadie. Fue muy tranquilo.

 **Termina el P.O.V. de Fred:** Dos forzudos y gigantescos guardias de Seguridad llevaron al sobrino de Muriel de vuelta a su celda, en donde sus dos compañeros que tenía antes, fueron llevados a otro pabellón para estar a salvo. Al abrirse la puerta, arrojaron a Fred contra el piso pero él no lloró ni nada, simplemente se levantó y mostró esa tétrica sonrisa, que hasta ellos mismos sintieron algo, pero ¿qué sería? Era obvio que esa forma de sonreír le hacía efecto hasta en los hombres más valientes y musculosos.

\- Ya oíste al Doctor en Jefe, Alfred Strange, llegas a causar un incidente, el más pequeño, te vas al Cuarto Solitario por un mes, ¿entendiste? Le advirtió uno de los guardias.

Fred simplemente hizo un "Sí" con la cabeza y los dos agentes se retiraron, pero murmurando por lo bajo que tal vez deberían tener una guardia.

\- ¿Para qué escaparme cuando puedo divertirme con ustedes? Yo no soy un caso perdido, Caballeros: Simplemente soy alguien...travieso. Sentenció Fred sobre sí mismo, pero los guardias se retiraron, burlándose.

\- _Te apuesto que si lo sueltan, en menos de 24 horas lo devuelven._ Apostó uno de los agentes a su compañero.

\- _¡Sí! Yo apuesto lo mismo, vayamos con los muchachos a hacer la apuesta._ Propuso el segundo hombre y se retiraron.

* * *

Fred quedó solo en su celda, a la espera de que llegaran los resultados de las pruebas psiquiátricas y psicológicas, pero al tardar, simplemente se sentó en su cama, hasta que de la puerta de ingreso al pabellón, apareció el correo: El cartero iba escoltado por dos Guardias de Seguridad, los cuales llevaban poderosas escopetas en sus manos, para proteger al hombre de las cartas.

\- ¡Buchinsky! Gritó uno de los guaridas, mientras que el sujeto repartía los mensajes.

\- ¡Carter! Le dio la carta al interno.

\- ¡Fred! Llamó el primer Guardia pero no respondió.

\- ¡FRED! Volvió a gritar pero este fue el segundo agente hasta que el rubio respondió, girándose hacia ellos, levantándose de su cama y apoyando las manos en los fríos barrotes de la celda.

\- Tienes una carta, hijo, espero que tengas suerte en los resultados de tus exámenes. Cuídate. Le extendió el cartero la carta a Fred, éste siempre había tratado al sobrino de Muriel como si fuera parte de su familia, caso contrario con los guardias y los médicos del manicomio.

El rubio de aquella sonrisa tomó la carta y la abrió, mientras que todo volvía al silencio, abrió la solapa pegada suavemente, pero en ese momento, al abrirla, un dulce perfume inundó su pequeño Mundo, arrastrándolo en una corriente sin final, en donde viejas emociones y un recuerdo del pasado afloraba su mente tan perturbada.

Al leer la primera parte de la carta, su corazón se detuvo, la sangre dejó de fluir a ese ritmo tan acelerado y sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos de porcelana fina o china, la respiración se le detuvo también cuando vio quién era la persona que firmaba la carta.

\- No. Dijo Fred y comenzó a leer lo que decía.

\- _"Querido Fred: ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, hace ya más de cinco meses que no te veo ni quería volver a verte, pero...Viejas emociones me vuelven a llevar hacia ti. Es complicado tener que perdonarte por lo que me hiciste en el pasado, espero que lo sepas, cuando me dejaste calva de mi cabello rubio con mis largas trenzas, ¿por qué lo hiciste, Fred? ¿Por qué? Éramos novios, a veces me cuesta tener que comprender que tú me prometes que vas a cambiar pero no lo haces, hasta dejé de visitarte, porque siento tristeza de verte encerrado en esa celda tan pequeña. Si tan solo hubiera una sola oportunidad para que la aproveches y no seas un lunático, las cosas serían mejores. Rezo a Dios para que te cures y te den el alta. Y justo hoy me vengo a enterar de que te harán esos exámenes que definirán si vas a permanecer encerrado un largo tiempo o si serás liberado, por favor, hazlo por mí, Fred, cúrate; no permitas que esos viejos vicios vuelvan a ti._

 _Por favor, quiero recuperar a aquella persona que amé en el pasado. Vuelve a casa, Fred, por favor. Te extraño._

 _Cuídate mucho._

 _Barbara"_

Fred al terminar de leer la carta, cerró el puño, nunca había sentido ese sentimiento, ¿qué era? No era locura ni vicio, sino algo llamado miedo y angustia. Miedo porque no temía perder a la única persona que lo amó de verdad y angustia de que si las pruebas fallaban, él se quedaría allí por un largo tiempo, tal vez hasta que llegara el día en el que muriera de causas naturales.

Una lágrima bajó por sus ojos, cruzando su mejilla derecha y luego otra, otra y otra, hasta que rompió en llanto. Un llanto de silencio, un llano de dolor, cualquiera podría decir lo que sería en esos momentos: Era alguien que ahora pasó de ser el Emperador del manicomio a ser un prisionero que pedía a gritos que lo liberaran, pero ¿cómo? El Jefe del Hospital Mental le había advertido que se comportara todo ese tiempo, pero él nunca lo hizo, simplemente disfrutaba de burlarse y sonreír, volverlos locos, pero nada servía ahora, de seguro, ellos le iban a dictar el confinamiento permanente en el lugar y esa sería su desgracia eterna.

\- _Barbara...Lo siento...Lo siento tanto. Ojala...Ojala hubiera alguna forma de pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice._ Lloró en silencio, mientras que el frío se podía sentir afuera, él sabía que dentro de pocos minutos, los médicos saldrían y le leerían la noticia y de ahí, le harían preguntas sobre qué iba a hacer ahora y si se arrepentía de lo que había hecho en el pasado.

* * *

 **P.O.V. de Fred:** \- _"Lo estropee todo, lo sé, soy un tonto y la extraño...Ella era mi Mundo y ahora, estoy solo"_ Me lamentaba todo el tiempo, uno de los Guardias que pasó por el pasillo, me vio que estaba acurrucado en mi cama y golpeó las barras de acero con su porra.

\- ¡Oye, friki! -Me llamó y dirigí mi mirada, al verme con los ojos llorosos, simplemente cambió el tono de su voz a uno un poco más suave- Ejem, el Doctor en Jefe, Alfred Strange, te va a pedir que vayas a su oficina para ver si recibes el alta, estate atento. Me pidió y de ahí se fue, yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza, un suave "Sí" y de ahí, a esperar otra vez.

Esperé y esperé un tiempo, tal vez pasaron como dos horas hasta que me vinieron a sacar de la celda, dos médicos me ordenaron que me pusiera de pie y lo hice, de ahí simplemente no ofrecí ninguna travesura, solo me dejé llevar y ellos me condujeron hacia la sala de reuniones, en donde estaban Strange y los demás del Cuerpo Psiquiátrico para darme las buenas nuevas.

Me sentaron en una silla donde adelante tenía a todos los miembros del hospital mental, mirándome, esas miradas hacían que en mi interior llorara el niño de mi pasado, parecía que estaba en una película de terror propia, pero yo era el director de la misma.

\- Muy bien...Fred, aquí tenemos las pruebas: Has pasado. -Me comunicó el Doctor en Jefe Strange, quien al verme tan callado y sin decir ni una palabra, simplemente no dijo nada más.

Pero no iba a ser fácil, una de las psiquiatras se me acercó para hablar conmigo.

\- Fred, antes de que te aprobemos en tu salida del hospital y que recibas el alta, debes reconocer que te arrepientes de tus errores cometidos en el pasado. ¿Entiendes? Me preguntó, yo simplemente hacía un "Sí" moviendo la cabeza, pero nada más.

\- Ya escuchaste a la Doctora Valentine, no podrás salir de aquí a menos de que te sientas arrepentido y no vuelvas nunca más a cometer esos actos tan espeluznantes, Fred. Y aquí va de nuevo la pregunta: ¿Estás listo para ser re-incluirte de nuevo en la sociedad? Me preguntó ahora Strange.

 _"¿Qué debo hacer?"_

 **Termina el P.O.V. de Fred:** Strange inmediatamente le acercó los papeles con los que su libertad estaba en juego, una simple orden y el sello en rojo iba a marcarle que no era él una persona apta para la reintegrarse a la sociedad y debería pasar allí más tiempo en confinamiento.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué nos dices? Le preguntó de vuelta el médico en Jefe.

Hubo silencio, pero ya no podía más, quería salir y estar con su querida Barbara de nuevo.

\- Yo...Iba a decir y vio que todos los médicos se le acercaron más.

\- ¿Sí? Queremos oír lo que vienes a decir. Pidió que siguiera Strange.

\- Yo he ido bastante travieso, una persona desquiciada, tal vez fue por haber vivido en un entorno familiar hostil y en el que solo mi imaginación me llevó a este tipo de coas. Yo lo siento mucho. Habló siendo sincero con ellos y consigo mismo.

\- ¿Crees que puedes remediar lo que hiciste? ¿Dejarás atrás esto? Le preguntó otro médico.

Fred tomó un respiro.

\- Me gustaría poder hablar con ese chico que una vez causó todo eso en el pasado: Cometí esos actos horribles y la verdad, siendo sincero, me siento muy arrepentido de lo que hice y quisiera poder pedirle de que hablamos a ese chico, de que hablemos de lo tan estúpido que fuimos, pero no puedo, ya no. Pero lo único que quisiera es poder morir, cuando me llegue mi hora, de morir en libertad. Soy joven, pero no quisiera estar toda mi vida en un lugar como este. Reflexionó sobre todo lo que había hecho, quería volver al Pasado y evitar todo lo malo que había causado, pero no lo podría hacer.

Los médicos se quedaron pensativos hasta que finalmente, tal vez vieron que las palabras de Fred eran de verdad y no mentiras, así que firmaron los papeles que aprobaron su alta para salir de allí. Y así fue, salió, tomó sus cosas e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el Oeste, en donde allí esperaba encontrar a su querida Barbara, la hermosa chica de cabellos rubios, pero, ¿iba a tener suerte?.

* * *

 **Capítulo que viene, el último. Tal vez haga un crossover de esta gran serie que fue Coraje El Perro Cobarde con algún anime, por ahí con Blood + o con Touhou, este no es un anime, pero bueno, por ahí lo agregue. Un saludo a AkumuHoshi :D y también un fuerte abrazo para ella.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Final: **P.O.V. de Fred** \- _"Dios, todo parece un sueño, ¿estaré soñando todavía? No, no lo estoy, aunque hunda mi cabeza bajo el agua o me golpee la misma contra alguna pared, allí estoy despierto, pero mis emociones están como locas, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en mi querida Barbara, Dios quiera que pueda estar con ella"_ Pensaba mientras que iba viajando hacia el Oeste para encontrarme con mi querida novia, a quien no veía desde que había sido internado en el hospital mental. Mi corazón lo mantenía calmado por un tiempo, mientras que viajaba hacia el Oeste, ya que Barbara vivía en esa región, después de haberse de mudado de Kansas hacia Nevada.

No sabía de lo que podría toparme, ni sabría decirte si ella estaba viviendo allí, solo pedía llegar a tiempo.

* * *

 **Termina el P.O.V. de Fred:** Después de haber estado recorriendo cientos de kilómetros, desde Kansas hasta Nevada, Fred por fin llegó a su destino, pero eso empeoró más la situación, ya que al bajar del bus, sintió que el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba cada vez más, mientras que iba caminando por las calles de los suburbios del Oeste Norteamericano.

Y llevó su tiempo tratar de hallarla, ya que estuve probando por diversos sectores de los lugares donde ella podría estar, hasta que finalmente tocó el timbre de la última casa que había anotado tras estar en el café de la parada de bus, utilizando una guía de teléfonos.

\- Bueno, vamos a probar. Dijo Fred y llamó a la puerta, tocando el timbre.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que finalmente se escucharon pasos que venían acercándose a la entrada y de ahí, se abrió.

\- ¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, S...? Preguntó una bella chica de largos cabellos rubios con unas largas trenzas, las cuales tocaban el suelo y sus ojos eran celestes. Era ella, la persona que tanto había estado buscando, por fin lo había logrado, pero sintió esos viejos vicios hacerlo volver a su etapa de locura y obsesión.

\- Hola, Barbara. Le saludó Fred e inmediatamente la chica lo abrazó con fuerza, sin soltarlo por un segundo, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Esa era la pregunta.

Tantos años sin verse, tanto tiempo que se perdió y la desgracia de verlo en aquella prisión mental, sin poder estar con él, esa tristeza llevó a que recuperara sus largos cabellos rubios y trenzados, pero siempre la tristeza le invadía y mucho.

\- Te extrañe, Fred. Bienvenido a casa. Le dio la bienvenida la rubia, pero cuando le tomó de la mano para invitarlo a entrar, él se soltó, ya que comenzó a sentir esa reacción en su cuerpo y alma: El deseo de satisfacer su hambre de cortar los cabellos de la gente, el fuego que ardía en su piel y a la vez, el agua que calmaba su sed, era tener unas tijeras y cumplir su cometido. Pero, por otra parte, su voluntad lo detenía.

\- _"Lo prometiste"_ Le dijo, mientras que dejaba las tijeras a un lado y de ahí ingresaba con Barbara a la sala.

* * *

Allí tomaron el té, mientras que la chica se acercaba hacia él y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

\- Te extrañe mucho, cuando fui a verte, los doctores me prohibieron verte, me dijeron que te habías intentado suicidar. ¿Es cierto eso, Fred?.

El rubio se quedó callado, no estaba sonriendo ni siquiera decía nada, solo se mantuvo callado un rato, hasta que finalmente habló.

\- Es verdad. Respondió por fin, sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho, al oír eso, Barbara casi se desmayaba y unas lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Preguntó ella, abrazándolo con fuerza, si lo llegaba a perder, no tendría sentido su vida. Él era la única persona que tenía en su círculo.

\- Estaba mal, Barbara, estaba mal de la cabeza, habían noches en las que miraba a la Luna hasta que llegara el Amanecer, porque te podía sentir conmigo, tú estabas ahí conmigo y nunca te ibas -Le dijo, mientras que con sus finos dedos limpiaba el rostro de ella por las lágrimas- No podía dejar de pensar en ti, te hice daño, destruí lo que más amabas y era nuestro amor, todo porque fui...travieso. Se sentenció él mismo, como si fuera culpable de horrendos crímenes cometidos por su locura, su obsesión y deseos de pasión desenfrenada.

La chica se le quedó mirando y luego tomó su cabeza, apoyándolo sobre su pecho, sintiendo Fred los latidos del corazón de la rubia.

\- ¿Sabes qué es ese ruido, Fred? Le preguntó Barbara.

\- Nuestro amor. Dijo en respuesta.

\- Así es, Fred, es nuestro amor: Mi corazón vuelve a latir, porque cuando no estabas, todo era tristeza en mi alrededor, sin nadie con quien estar y solo la soledad era la única forma de combatir la depresión que sentía. Alegó Barbara.

\- Entonces no seré el único loco de este Mundo, jeje. Respondió, mientras que tomaba a su amada novia y la abrazaba ahora a ella.

\- Tal vez el Mundo te juzgo mal por lo que eras, pero todos tenemos nuestras locuras dentro de nosotros. Alegó ella y sus labios comenzaron a unirse de vuelta, llevando la chispa del amor que se había apagado en el pasado pero ahora renacía, para siempre, en el Presente.

Los labios de Barbara y Fred se unieron en un cálido y tierno beso, del cual ambos no se despegaron hasta que se detuvieron para recuperar el aire perdido, ya que fue largo y sin detenerse.

\- Te amo, Mi Amado Barbero. Bienvenido a casa. Le dijo ella, sonriéndole y jugando con los cabellos de Fred.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Mi Amada Princesa, por fin estoy en casa. Le dijo, por su parte, Fred, mientras que volvían a unir sus labios en un nuevo y tierno beso de reencuentro.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí lo tienen :3, espero que les vaya a gustar, cuídense, Camaradas y un saludo a AkumuHoshi :D. Dejen sus reviews y por ahí, a mitad de año, hago algún crossover de Coraje El Perro Cobarde con algún anime o vídeo-juego, de candidatos tengo con:**

 *** Touhou Project.**

 *** Hellsing.**

 *** Mikami La Cazafantasmas.**

 *** Blood +.**

 *** Resident Evil.**

 *** Coraline y la Puerta Secreta.**

 *** Haruhi Suzumiya.**

 *** Saint Seiya.**

 *** Scooby-Doo.**

 *** Kill la Kill.**

 *** Detective Conan.**

 *** Gakkö no Kaidan ("Historias de Fantasmas").**

 **Pueden también mandarme sus propuestas y se las aceptaré. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Viernes.**


End file.
